


in spite of all my fears (i can see it all so clear)

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: The easiness of her posture, softened by the largeness of his jacket, and the atmosphere they’ve created. No square, military shoulders and sharp features snapped to attention. Just the soft warmth of a beautiful woman. But, beneath that gorgeous veneer is a broken shell of whoever Maria Hill used to be. The snap and its ensuing aftermath had left them all more than a little broken.And, Bucky is pretty sure this is an epically bad idea but she looks comfortable, relaxed, in her jeans and t-shirt and his jacket and her hips curve in just the right way. He doesn’t offer her an answer, just grabs her hips, and turns her, pressing her into the lamp post.





	in spite of all my fears (i can see it all so clear)

They eat dessert and drink their beer and talk until the steakhouse is almost closed. The night is dark and cool and Maria shivers a little at the temperature change. It’d been warm in the steakhouse, between the grill and the body heat pouring off of the crowd, stepping outside is a bit of a shock to her system.

“Here,” Bucky shrugs out of his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. “New York is cool this time of year.”

“I’m from Chicago.” Maria slips her arms into the sleeves; the thick leather of his jacket is still warm with his body heat and she catches the faint scent of his cologne clinging to the fabric.

“Oh right."

"Yeah.” Maria looks down at the sidewalk. “I moved when I joined the force. Never been back."

She’s been on edge all night and he’s trying desperately not to tip her over it and watch her fall into something she may never come back from. So, he pulls the car keys from his pocket and dangles them in front of her. 

"You drive.” Bucky grins, unable to resist teasing her a little. “But I would stick to the roads away from cliff edges." 

Maria smiles fondly at the memory.

The look on his face when she had taken them into the back roads around the Avengers facility had nearly made her tip them over she had laughed so hard. He’d looked like he’d been having a terrifying albeit religious experience.

"What makes you think I won’t do it again?” she taunts, the smile on her face betraying the seriousness of her tone.

Bucky’s eyebrows raise. “You got a vendetta against my bike I don’t know about?”

“And, what if I do?"

Okay.

She can do this. She can flirt and be silly with him. It’s easy and comfortable and she feels less like she’s cracking under the weight of a burden she can’t carry.

"Then, we might have a problem.” Bucky retorts calmly, turning so he’s walking backwards in front of her. “I don’t mind thrills but not that kind."

"What kind of thrills do you like, Bucky?” Maria flirts a little.

He stops, forcing her to either stop or go around him. She stops. He thinks that’s a good choice because she stops under the lamp on the sidewalk and he gets a good look at her. The sultry bedroom eyes in that shade of blue that borders on gray and the way her dark hair falls around her face in silky curly locks has a warm feeling running through him.

The easiness of her posture, softened by the largeness of his jacket, and the atmosphere they’ve created. No square, military shoulders and sharp features snapped to attention. Just the soft warmth of a beautiful woman. But, beneath that gorgeous veneer is a broken shell of whoever Maria Hill used to be. The snap and its ensuing aftermath had left them all more than a little broken.

And, Bucky is pretty sure this is an epically bad idea but she looks comfortable, relaxed, in her jeans and t-shirt and his jacket and her hips curve in just the right way. He doesn’t offer her an answer, just grabs her hips, and turns her, pressing her into the lamp post.

“Ah!” Maria gasps in shock when her back hits the cool metal of the lamp post. 

He shoves the open flaps of his jacket out of the way and slides his hands up to her ribs, tugging her closer to him. He’s warm and strong and she relishes in the warmth of his large hands soaking through her t-shirt. She lets her hands come to rest on his biceps.

The eye contact is searing. 

Neither of them has ever felt like this. Something coils in Maria’s stomach; warm and tight. Her eyes grow heavy and unconsciously fall to his lips. Just the right plumpness to feel wonderful and if she leans up a little more, she could probably still taste the beer and chocolate they had been snacking on. He’s more than just a pretty face, he’s become a close friend. And, she feels safe with him and kissing him can only heighten the feeling.

Bucky bites back a groan. She feels really good. All soft curves and warm, silky skin. And he feels that tightness coiling. It burns like embers in a dying fireplace, when it’s comfortable and a roaring blaze isn’t necessary. It plays on the surface, tugs on his eyelids until he’s staring at her through hooded eyes. The soft pink of plump lips; how she probably tastes like beer, with just a hint of chocolate, and how he feels perfectly content in her company.

But no.

He can’t.

Not right now.

Neither of them are ready. Today was a lot of progress with a previously non-existent relationship and while he’d desperately like to kiss her, he’d also really prefer not to ruin things between them.

“Maria,” his breath is warm against her cheek. “We can’t do this. Not now."

"Why not?"

No.

She can’t handle this; not a possible rejection from him. Not when she needs him. She isn’t sure why, she just knows she does. Her breath catches in response and she feels her stomach jolt.

"Because, I feel like we’ve made too much good progress.” Bucky murmurs, pressing his lips to her cheek. “I’d like to do this when we’re feeling more stable. Okay?"

"Okay." 

Tears sting her eyes.

Damn him for being such a gentleman. She both loathes and adores it all at once. But, he’s not quite ready to let his embrace end. His hands shift, spreading almost over the entire width of her back, and he tugs her in tighter, face pressing into her hair. She lets her head drop to his shoulder and breathes him in.

He smells so good.

The tangy smell of beer, the dark scent of smoke, and the musk of sweat and just beneath that, there’s just a hint of cool aftershave. And, he feels wonderful, all hard muscles and smooth skin and so warm. She almost doesn’t need his jacket - hell, if she could stay in his arms, all night, she’d gladly return his jacket.

But, it’s getting late, and they both need to be up early in the morning. So, he reluctantly loosens his hold on her and tugs his jacket a little tighter around her frame. "We should go. It’s late and we have to get an early start."

Maria nods and can't help an almost dopey smile. Maybe happiness and stability really are possible despite everything. Bucky smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> This just a short fic I decided to write in response to Endgame. In my headcanon I see a lot of characters struggling to find stability after those events, so I figured they deserve it. Maria and Bucky just happen to find it with each other as they recover.


End file.
